Journey to Earth
by supersayaindevin11
Summary: Avatar My charicter goes through a cullis gate and ends up on Earth. Now he must team up with Goku to get back to Albion. R&R Plz! My first cross over:-


**Fable the lost chapters and DBZ crossover.**

**Journey to Earth**

I :Avatar, (my characters name in the game) was stepping through the cullis gate for another quest. The guild master was sending me a few miles north of Hook Coast to destroy summoners that have been killing travelers. I have mastered all the spells, had the bereaver sword, Owns Scorm's bow, and had the bright will outfit on. The guild master made the cullis gate send me with caution. It has been sending people to the wrong places lately. One of the beginners was sending himself to Oakville, but ended up in twin blades camp instead. All that came back was a glove and a bloody helmet. Although I wasn't scared. For I knew that what ever challenge was to come, I would be ready for it. I stepped in and dematerialized in a spiraling blue circle that circled around my body.

The light faded, and reappeared as he stepped out of the cullis gate in Morgan town. (What was supposed to be Morgan town.) Instead it just ended up being one little house and a small shed a few yards away. Besides, Hook Coast always snowed. That was the weather there. A few miles North shouldn't change the weather to bad.

I seemed to be in the mountain region with dead grass and miles of dirt. But I didn't freak out to much.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Then I looked back hearing the sound of someone teleporting. But no one was! The cullis gate seemed to be teleporting itself some how. In seconds the gate faded away as the small circle spiraled around it. Soon, it was like the gat was never there to begin with. The door opened revealing a little kid at the age of 11. He had messy black hair and blue cloths on with an even lighter blue belt. He didn't have an eye color. Just a black dot. (If you have seen him, you'll know what it looks like.) I smiled to him and asked if I could speak to his father. He looked at me for a minute. He must have been surprised to see me. There were no other houses for what seemed to be miles away. The little kid finally answered.

"My Father is training right now. Do you know him or something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to one of your parents. Is your mom home?" Before he answered, an annoying young woman yelled across the room.

"Gohan, who are you talking to. It better not be that delinquent dragon of yours ag…" She stopped speaking once she reached the door. She was an old woman with black hair and a purple dress. Her white apron was covered with flower. "Oh. A visitor. You don't happen to be one of Goku's rivals, are you?

"No Ma'm. Just looking for the direction of hook coast."

"Hook what now? I have never heard of that. And believe me because my husband takes me all around the world."

"Well, it is in the Northern part of Albion, so it must be…"

"Albion? What a silly name! Is that a name of a store?" At first I thought she was being funny. But her expression showed that she wasn't kidding.

"You seriously don't know what Albion is?" She didn't respond. "Okay, if this is a trick, it's not funny. The world of Albion is the planet we live on. That is what we call this place. And Hook Coast is in the Southwestern part of it. Do you know where it is or not?"

"I don't know what you like too call this place, but here, we call it Earth!"

"Is that the name of this city? That is kind of strange since you don't really have anyone else living here." She stood there with a confused face.

"I don't know what you are smoking, but stay out of my house!" She slammed the door in my face. It gently hit my nose. I rolled my eyes and took a few steps back. I got the guild seal from my pocket and tried to contact the Guild Master. But for some reason, I couldn't. My teleportation wasn't working either. I threw it to the ground with anger. I looked out to the mountain that looked endless. 'Crazy old women! Thought this world was called Earth.' I laughed at the thought of it. I walked up to the shed and tried to open it. It was locked. I could brake in easily, but I didn't want to get on that grandmas bad side. I walked back to the house and picked up my guild seal just in case it worked later on. I found myself a little patch of grass and sat down. I meditated a few times hoping to get through to Whisper. (We have this link between us. A while ago, I donated 2 billion dollars to the Temple of Light, and me and Whisper kind of got a bond together. We have been best friends ever since I spared her in the arena. So before I donated the money, I asked for a link between us. When one of us is sick, the other will know. When someone's in trouble, the other can come help out. We can even teleport to ones exact location without needing a cullis gate. The only bad thing is that if one dies, the other might die as well.)

I barely heard her voice a few minutes after I reached enlightenment. She was talking to her brother Thunder. I was about to speak to her, when I was woken up by foot steps. I got up and turned around. It was sunset now, and it was really shining in my eyes. In front of the sun, was a guy that looked about 20 years older then that Gohan kid. He also had messy black hair.

"Hey there. And who might you be," he asked kindly. He was way nicer than that lady in the house.

"My name is Avatar. I am from the Guild."

"Wow. I haven't been to that planet before. Do they have ribs there?"

"Uh? I don't know how to respond to that?"

"Wait… You have food in your pouch there. May I have some? I'm starving.

"Uh; food? I guess, but this food has special health medicine. It'll get you hyper fast!"

"That's okay. Any food is good for me. Besides, training with Piccolo can take the wind out of you. That strong little yoshy."

"What is a yoshy," I asked while I handed him a piece of chicken.

Goku took a bite out of it and started to talk with his mouth full. "You know. That little character in the Nintendo games. I call him that sometimes just to tease him." He finished the chicken in less than 5 seconds. Even the bone vanished. "Thanks you. That was delightful. It only filled my stomach up .2 percent, but it'll do until I go inside."

"Really! Not even 1 percent. That is half a meal for me!"

"Wow! Your planet must suck. So have you met my wife yet?"

"Yeah. She isn't exactly good at first impressions. She said that I looked like one of your rivals. You are Goku; right?"

"Yeah."

"And; by the way. What is all this talk about my planet? This is Albion, isn't it?"

"I'll-be-what?"

"Albion. The name of this world. Your wife said it was some place called Earth?"

"I heard of a lot of names for this planet, but never Albion. How did you get here again?"

"I teleported using a guild seal."

"Wow, teleportation. In a planet not to far from here, they use a secret ability called instant transition." Before Avatar got to ask what that was, the women ran out of the house yelling…

"Goku, your back!" She gave him a big hug holding him tight. "This young delinquent has been out side for the past few hours. I think he's insane!"

"You should spend the night," Goku told me. "We can get everything straightened out tomorrow. Go up stairs and you can stay in the second door on the right." I nodded. As I ran in the building, I heard her arguing to Goku about me staying here.

I stopped as I came across Gohan's room. He was playing with some action figures, but got up once he noticed me.

"Hey; sorry about my Mom. She can get cranky some times." I laughed not trying to be rude, but knew he was right.

"Yeah, well good night Gohan. I guess I will see you in the morning?" He didn't look so sure.

"I don't know about that. My dad makes me get up really early so I can train with them. These androids are coming in a year and a half, so I need to be ready."

"Sorry, maybe I will see you some other time then." I was about to walk out when I noticed something that caught my eye. It was a little shiny thing on his bed. It was an orange ball with 2 stars on it. "What is that," I asked him.

"That is a dragon ball. See if you gather all 7, you can make a wish. What ever you want. Even bring someone back from the dead. Like the first time my dad saw it work, was when his friend Oolong wished for a pair of underpants" '(Nice wish)' I admired it for a minute. "There is another one in that memorial house over there." Gohan pointed out the window at the thing I thought was a shed.

"Really? How many do you have?"

"Only 2. But my friend Bulma made a device to track them down. So we can gather all 7." I looked at it for a second more.

"Thanks Gohan for the talk! You're a real pal!" He smiled as I walked off into my room. It was small, but livable. The objects looked so advanced. It even had a device to tell you the time!

I spent a good 4 hours trying to get through to Whisper. I finally reached her while she was sleeping. "Whisper, wake up," I said loudly. She jumped up throwing the covers a few inches away from the fire pit.

"Who's there," she asked.

"It's me, Avatar. I need your help. Teleport to my location ASAP."

"What ever farm boy! Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know what's going on, but the cullis gate sent me to another world! Everything is so weird and different."

"I'll do it first thing in the morning, okay. Right now, I need to get some sleep."

"So sleeping is more important than our friendship?"

"Hey, don't start with me! I stayed up 7 days straight trying to find out who burned down Knothole Glade. So far, all I got was a necklace and a strange design left on the ground made of blood. I need for info, so you can wait till the morning!!!" I woke up to the sudden yells given by her. I realized that she wasn't going to help me. I needed to take matters into my own hands!

I snuck out of the room and peeked into Gohan's room. He was sound asleep. I saw the light from the hall shine against an orange surface. The ball must have been under his bed where the orange glow was coming from.

I tip toed in trying not to wake him. Then I stepped on a water bottle causing it to make a rumbling sound. Gohan quickly sat up and was about to look my way. I did the 2 spells that would help me out the best at the moment. First I slowed down time. Then I did assassin rush to quickly get out the door.

I waited a few minutes for him to go back to sleep. I thought of all the spells I had. Then I did the one that could finish the job. I summoned a small hornet and told him to get the ball. He did this weird nodding thing, and then flew into the room. I watched from the corner as he grabbed the ball. It was kind of heavy, but he seemed to be able to pick it up. He slowly flew back. Half way on his journey, he dropped it! It landed on the ground with a big thump. (A lot of times when I'm angry or sad, I'll do a spell without knowing it. This was one of those times.) I accidentally used a spell to make the hornet turn into a bandit. So now he'll definitely notice him. Gohan looked over to see what we were doing. At the last moment, I did the drain life spell on him causing him to fall asleep. I sighed in relief. I walked over to the dragon ball and slipped it into my pocket.

After I took that dragon ball, I walked outside to the shed. Using the bereaver, I easily chopped the lock right off. I walked inside, got the dragon ball on a little purple pillow, and walked out. I put the lock back in place on the shed using thee ball spell to weld the lock back together so they won't suspect it was gone. The only problem I still had was finding the device to track the rest of them down. I snuck back in where I found Goku standing right in the living room in front of me.

"Going on a walk I see?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed time to my self. Thanks for letting me stay here," I said gratefully.

"No problem! Oh, and hey; listen. Chi-Chi hid the food some where and I can't find it. Do you think you can spare one more piece of chicken so I can get through the night?" I laughed, but nodded.

"So, your son told me about these magical things called dragon balls. Is it true that you actually have a device that can track them," I asked handing him my last piece of chicken. He finished it in 5 seconds again.

"Yeah, do you wanna see it?"

"I guess. If it doesn't bother you or anything like that." Goku walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a circular devise with orange dots beeping on it. It looked like a latitude & longitude map, but on a magical device.

"See. Pretty cool huh?" I nodded admiring its beauty. "Well, we better go back to bed before we wake Chi-Chi up." I nodded as he walked out of the room leaving it on the table. I grabbed it and quietly walked out side.

**So, how did you like it? But don't speak yet because I can't hear you! But I will be able to if you; I don't know; Review!!!**


End file.
